Le cadeau
by Roskinawa
Summary: Quand Levy rumine sur Gajeel.


Levy éructait, assise au bar de la guilde. Fulminant de rage, elle reposa avec rage sa deuxième bière de la journée.

« Mira ! Encore une s'il-te-plait ! » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche devenant de plus en plus pâteuse à mesure qu'elle s'enfilait les pintes. Mirajane coupa court la conversation qu'elle avait avec Luxus et se dirigea vers la jeune mage. Arquant un sourcil, elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Pose pas de questions, j'suis pas d'humeur là, lui asséna Levy, qui tenait désespérément sa chope vide devant son amie, j'ai juste envie d'oublier ce que l'autre m'a fait. » Mirajane émit un petit rire lorsqu'elle aperçut les joues de Levy devenir rose vif. Elle savait parfaitement de qui il en retournait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? » la questionna-t-elle, s'accoudant au comptoir sans pour autant lui resservir un autre verre. Devant le regard interdit de Levy qui grommelait des choses incompréhensible, Mirajane soupira.

 _C_ _'_ _est toujours un festival avec ces deux l_ _à_ , pensa-t-elle tout en observant son amie.

Levy n'avait pas mis de bandeau dans ses cheveux aujourd'hui constata-t-elle, et ce détail avait une grande importance dans l'analyse de Satan Soul. Ses cheveux bleus étaient en bataille et une mèche imposante couvrait une partie de son front, ses yeux étaient cernés et elle portait ce jour-ci une robe noire. Mirajane eut un petit sourire encourageant pour pousser Levy à se livrer.

« Sinon y a Jet qui a trouvé une copine, c'est… » prononça Levy comme seule réponse aux interrogations de Mirajane.

Levy » l'interpella-t-elle voyant que cette dernière commençait à vouloir changer de sujet.

La jeune mage aux mots croisa le regard de l'égérie de Fairy Tail en soupirant bruyamment. Risquant un nouveau coup d'oeil à Mira, elle eut le droit à un regard des plus acérés. Là, Levy ne savait qu'il ne fallait pas rire avec Mirajane lorsqu'elle commençait à s'entourer d'une aura meurtrière.

« Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, il a oublié mon anniversaire » lâcha-t-elle, déposant sa chope vide avec délicatesse.

« Oh… » répondit Mirajane. Pour une boulette, ça c'était une grosse boulette. Bon tout le monde savait que Gajeel n'était pas le genre très attentionné mais quand même ! Mirajane savait que les deux jeunes mages étaient plutôt proches et cet oubli de la part du Dragon Slayer lui donna soudainement l'envie de l'étriper. Néanmoins elle fallait qu'elle réponde à Levy. Jetant un regard à Luxus qui attendait son retour tout en écoutant de la musique, Mirajane remplit silencieusement deux verres de limonades et fit le tour du comptoir. Déposant doucement le récipient une table à proximité du comptoir, elle fit un signe à Luxus qui monta à l'étage.

« Viens, on va en discuter » murmura Mirajane lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Levy pour la prendre par la main. Avec un léger sourire, Levy hocha la tête heureuse que son amie prenne un temps pour elle.

S'asseyant sur la chaise, elle soupira tristement tout en entamant son verre.

« Bon il a oublié ton anniversaire, et alors ? Il te prépare peut-être une surprise ? » tenta Mira qui avait prit place face à la mage aux mots.

« Ouais non, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup venant de lui, énonça Levy dont les yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes, je n'arrive pas à le comprendre Mira ! Déjà d'une il est complètement aveugle et ne voit pas que je tiens particulièrement à lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

A ces mots, Mirajane haussa les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai que le terrible Gajeel pensait très souvent qu'avec ses muscles, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Levy était complètement accro à lui, en fait il était exactement comme Nastu et Gray. Il voyait rien et ne pensait qu'à cogner. Encore quoique c'était méchant pour Gray.

« J'ai tout fait pour qu'il essaye de s'en rendre compte, pleurnicha Levy qui cette fois-ci laisser libre cours à ses larmes, je passe ma vie à vouloir aller en mission avec lui, je lui ai offert un cadeau pour Noël et son anniversaire, je me suis même éloigné de mes deux meilleurs amis pour être toujours à ses côtés ! Décidément, il est complètement aveugle ! Stupide Dragon Slayer ! »

Dans un état critique, Levy venait de s'avachir sur la table. Elle en avait tout simplement marre. Elle ne comprenait pas les sentiments de Gajeel et cela la torturait. Son amour pour lui n'avait été une évidence qu'après l'Ile Tenrô au moment de l'examen de rang S. Mais non, il était complètement à côté de la plaque niveau sentiments, il n'avait même pas remarqué le petit coeur sur le i de son solide script iron ! Levy avait toujours considéré que Natsu n'était pas rapide à la détente pour ce genre de choses, mais là, elle avait trouvé encore pire.

Relevant la tête, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une Mirajane déconfite qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter la jeune fille. Levy se gifla intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?

Coupant court à toutes nouvelles questions de Mira, elle bondit de sa chaise et se retrouva debout face à la Démone.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Mira ! Ca va aller, de toutes façons qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche ? Je vais me préparer pour la fête de ce soir, à tout à l'heure ! »

Levy avait prononcé cette phrase d'une traite et avant que Mirajane puisse dire quelque chose, elle courut vers la porte de sortie de la guilde. De toutes manières, elle en avait marre de se morfondre sur elle-même et ressentait le besoin de prendre l'air.

Arrivée dehors, Levy prit tranquillement le chemin vers son appartement de Fairy Hill tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées. Bon c'est vrai que Gajeel ne lui avait p as souhaité son anniversaire et alors ? De toutes manières, il n'avait même pas été là ce jour là. C'était il y a une semaine qu'elle avait prit 18 ans et cela faisait autant de temps qu'elle ruminait sur Gajeel.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à cet idiot et devait se préparer pour la grande soirée de ce soir en l'honneur du Maître Makarof. Même après 7 ans, les membres de la guilde s'étaient retrouvés comme avant.

« Mais quand même il ne m'a pas souhaité mon anniversaire ! » persifla-t-elle tout en cognant dans une pomme de pin. Il était rare que Levy s'énerve mais Gajeel était souvent un problème pour elle quand elle devait garder son calme.

« Certes, il n'était même pas là. Normal il passe sa vie en mission avec Lily, cela fait une semaine qu'il est parti ! Mais quand même une petite carte, quelque chose qui prouve qu'il me porte de l'attention » fulmina-t-elle en renvoyant valser une nouvelle fois la pauvre pomme de pin qui ne lui avait rien fait. De Mira, elle savait de source sûre qu'il avait pris la route tôt le matin de son anniversaire, et l'absence d'une moindre preuve d'intérêt de sa part était horrible.

Levy ne savait jamais comment se comporter avec le Dragon Slayer. Elle soupira en pensant à son comportement. Il était énigmatique. Un coup il lui portait de l'attention, passant du temps avec elle à la bibliothèque ou à la guilde. Ces phases pouvaient durer quelques jours et le coeur de Levy se remplissait de joie durant ces moments là. Néanmoins la plupart du temps, Gajeel ne lui adressait même pas un regard, il lui disait juste un bonjour bourru et il se dirigeait vers le tableau des missions avec Lily. Mais ce que Levy détestait le plus c'était les jours où il était à la guilde et qu'il ne lui parlait pas. Le pire restait les soirs de fête où il passait son temps à provoquer Natsu dans de nombreux jeux d'alcool ou même à mains nues.

« Pauv' naze ! » siffla-t-elle en ses dents. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait. Mais Levy savait que de toutes manières il était quasiment impossible de parler à Gajeel lorsqu'il était de cette humeur. Elle avait essayé mais il lui avait juste dit de la lâcher car « il avait d'autres choses à faire ».

« Et puis tu comprends, j'ai aussi besoin de passer du temps avec des garçons » l'imita-t-elle, les poings serrés par la colère. Ce jour là, Lucy qui avait aussi entendu l'argument de Gajeel pour ne pas accompagner Levy au parc, avait hurlé au sexisme.

Tout en continuant son chemin vers l'immense bâtiment de Fairy Hill, Levy décida de se calmer tout de même. Relevant sa mèche bleue de son oeil droit, elle se jura de ne plus se préoccuper de cet idiot de dragon. Pourtant elle se sentait indubitablement triste malgré tout, l'absence de nouvelles de Gajeel lui trouait le coeur et elle espérait secrètement le voir au plus vite.

Le connaissant, il ne rentrerait que deux deux semaines. Gajeel aimait bien prendre des missions à rallonge, et ce n'était pas Lily qui allait lui demander de raccourcir ce temps passé sur le terrain.

Elle se demandait encore s'il viendrait ce soir à la soirée de la guilde lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant Fairy Hill. Grimpant les escaliers qui la menait à sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte de son chez-elle avec entrain. Elle passa devant son miroir mural et s'examina avec attention. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens et elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas mis de bandeau ce matin.

Ah oui, parce-qu'elle déprimait à cause de Gajeel Redfox.

Avec un sourire sarcastique, elle discerna des cernes qui venaient d'apparaitre sous ses yeux chocolats. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se laisser aller depuis quelques jours, mais ce qu'elle interprétait comme une trahison de la part de Gajeel lui avait laissé quelques séquelles morales.

Elle s'était peut-être trop emballé. Elle avait pensé que quelque chose les reliait, Gajeel et elle, et son espoir avait sut résister à son caractère froid et distant mais l'oubli de son anniversaire avait été un choc.

« Non, il n'avait pas oublié, rectifia-t-elle à haute voix d'un ton acerbe, Mira lui a dit le matin avant qu'il parte et… raaaaah ça m'énerve tellement cette histoire ! »

Quittant son reflet, elle décida d'entreprendre sa préparation pour la soirée. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à ce crétin, de toutes façons il ne serait pas là, mais il fallait qu'elle profite de la fête !

Pensant à son amie Lucy qui était rentrée de mission exprès pour cet événement, elle retrouva le sourire et s'affaira.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la guilde, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait un peu de retard. Tous les mages étaient déjà présents et ils étaient tous plus heureux les uns que les autres. Son arrivée fut remarquée et elle se dirigea vers ses amis.

« T'es joliiiiiie Levy ! » émit Happy gobant déjà un poisson. Avec un regard admiratif, Lucy la complimenta sous le regard approbatif d'Erza. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était surpassée.

Sa robe rose pâle lui tombait au dessus des cuisses et la matière semblait aussi douce au toucher qu'à la vue. Des ornements d'or faisait le tour de son buste et de ses manches; tandis qu'un élégant bandeau rose agrémentait d'un coeur maintenait ses cheveux bleus.

« Tu m'aurais vu aujourd'hui à la guilde, tu n'aurais pas dut la même chose Lu ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle tout en adressant un clin d'oeil complice à son amie.

« Allons prendre un verre ! » clama Nastu qui piaffait d'impatience de pouvoir battre Gray.

Ces deux là n'en loupaient jamais une même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'alcool. Avec un soupir désespérée, Lucy entraina Levy au comptoir et cette dernière se figea.

 _Il_ était venu finalement. Accoudé à côté d'une Cana qui semblait déjà bien entamée, il riait de bon coeur avec elle et Juvia.

Réprimant une envie irrépressible de pleurer, Levy s'installa à côté de Lucy. Gajeel ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et son coeur martelait dans sa poitrine.

 _«_ _Il ne me voit m_ _ê_ _me pas_ _»_ , songea-t-elle, tout en se servant dans le verre de rhum que lui tendait la mage céleste. Elle devait oublier sa présence et profiter de ses amis. Tout en goûtant l'alcool fort, elle toussa quand la première gorgée lui réchauffa agréablement l'estomac.

« Levy fais gaffe hein ! Il y a que Gray qui a le droit de finir mal ce soir ! »

Natsu qui avait prononcé ces mots tout sourire se retrouva bientôt assailli sous les poings de Gray.

Et ça recommence… » firent Lucy et Levy en coeur, partant dans un fou rire.

Finalement elle pouvait bien s'amuser ce soir.

Quelques verres plus tard, Levy sentait son corps devenir lourd à mesure qu'elle enchaînait les verres. Elle observait avec malice Lucy qui, quant à elle, était partie dans une danse endiablée avec Erza. La rousse semblait plutôt maltraitée la blonde qui hurlant lorsqu'elle tournait sur elle-même. Riant franchement, Levy se retourna doucement sur son verre qu'elle devait finir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras.

« Faut que je te parle » émit une voix bourrue, qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

 _Gajeel._

Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre le jeune homme et repoussa doucement mais fermement l'emprise de son ami sur son bras.

« Non, j'ai pas envie » grogna-t-elle, levant sa boisson pour le porter à ses lèvres. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Gajeel prit le verre précipitamment et le reposa sur le comptoir.

« Maintenant. Et dehors. »

Son ton était sans appel et Levy savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. De toutes manières rien ne pouvait être pire que le fait qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se leva de son tabouret, passa devant le Dragon Slayer et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé à un seul moment, et l'alcool commençait à faire son effet lorsqu'elle marchait.

Sortant dans la nuit tout en laissant le bruit derrière elle, elle respira profondément l'air pur pour affronter Gajeel. A tous les coups il allait encore lui balancer des horreurs au visage.

Elle fut surprise de constater sa tenue; pour une fois il avait changé de style. Un pantalon blanc ocre lui enserrait les jambes tandis qu'une simple veste en cuir lui faisait office de haut.

Avec un effort surhumain et des rougeurs sur les joues, Levy détourna le regard de son torse nu et déclara :

« Tu me veux quoi ? »

A ces mots Gajeel recula subtilement comme choqué de sa réaction.

 _«_ _Non mais il s_ _'_ _attendait_ _à_ _quoi bon sang ?!_ _»_ Cette pensée se fraya un chemin dans le cerveau de Levy quand elle aperçut ses deux yeux rouges se teintaient d'une certaine colère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Crevette ? T'es encore énervée pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ? » grommela-t-il, essayant de trouver une quelconque réponse sur le visage de la jeune mage.

 _Bingo ! Pour une fois que tu fais preuve de clairvoyance !_ _»_ hurla Levy en son for intérieur, prête à dégainer un sourire des plus sarcastique.

« Je ne suis pas énervée, je te demande juste pourquoi tu veux me parler » répondit-elle platement, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Gajeel. Ce dernier soupira et déclara :

« Comme tu sais Crevette, je suis parti en mission cette semaine et je voulais te raconter ! »

 _«_ _Ah oui, il se moque vraiment de moi l_ _à »_ pesta Levy intérieurement.

« Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as fais ou pas, commença-t-elle sentant une pointe d'énervement montait en elle, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre déblatérer tes histoires comme quoi tu es le meilleur, le plus fort mage de tout Fairy Tail et que tu peux tous nous écraser quand tu veux, même la Salamandre » cracha-t-elle sur la fin. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien et elle avait envie de le baffer pour ça. Reprenant son souffle, elle n'en fit malgré tout rien. Voyant que Gajeel avait l'air lui aussi en colère, elle décida d'elle-même de couper la conversation et tourna les talons, prête à retourner à l'intérieur de la guilde.

Comme d'habitude il n'avait pas vu qu'il l'avait blessé, et il ne se souvenait même plus de son anniversaire.

D'un pas décidé, elle s'apprêta à marcher lorsque la poigne puissante de Gajeel lui agrippa le bras.

« En fait Crevette, je suis partie en mission pour toi. »

Interloquée, Levy se retourna face à Gajeel qui la surplombait de son haut.

« P…Pour m…moi ? » bégaya-t-elle, le rouge lui montant soudainement aux joues.

Gajeel, impassible, lui tenait toujours la main et il planta son regard rouge sang dans celui de Levy.

« Je voulais te faire un beau cadeau ».

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme sortit un petit paquet de sa poche arrière et le tendit à Levy. La mage aux mots était soufflée, se demandait véritablement si c'était bien le Gajeel qu'elle connaissait qui se tenait devant elle.

Le paquet était brouillon et elle devina qu'il l'avait fait lui-même. A cette pensée, elle sourit de plaisir. Gajeel ne lui tenait plus le bras et lui offrait de sa main droite le cadeau. Penché sur elle de manière à se retrouver à proximité de son visage, il émit un petit rire satisfait

Prenant le paquet cadeau dans ses mains, elle le déballa lentement.

« Tu comprends Crevette, il me fallait de l'argent pour payer tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour te confectionner ça ». Levy discerna un soupçon de pudeur dans les propos de Gajeel, et elle sentit que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Déballant le paquet, elle découvrit un bandeau pour ses cheveux. A sa grande surprise il n'était pas noir. Elle avait souvent remarqué Gajeel portant un bandana de couleur marron lors qu'il pratiquait ses entraînement. Le cadeau qu'il lui offrait semblait être fait du même tissu que son propre bandana, et Levy sentit un sentiment de bonheur coulait dans ses veines en remarquant ce détail. Gajeel l'avait plus fin et une élégante fleur de tissu noir était cousue sur un côté. Elle disposait de contours rose pales et l'ensemble donnait un aspect féminin et élégant. Des petits points en croix noirs étaient parsemés sur l'espace du tissu marron. C'était magnifique.

« Je… » commença-t-elle, la voix nouée par l'émotion. Elle n'en revenait pas, il avait pensé à elle. Et il l'avait fait de ses propres mains. C'était génial. Elle se sentit immédiatement bête d'avoir pesté toute la journée. Il était étonnant quand il y mettait du sien.

Se penchant encore plus vers le visage de la jeune mage, Gajeel la regarda dans les yeux. Levy sentit le rouge lui montait aux yeux et elle dut contenir un cri de stupeur.

Le Dragon Slayer posa alors doucement des lèvres sur celles de Levy, qui crut s'évanouir devant cet effet de surprise. Le baiser était doux et Levy eut envie de crier de joie lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres pour se pencher vers son oreille droite. Elle tenait ferment son cadeau lorsqu'il lui murmura :

« Joyeux anniversaire ma Crevette. »


End file.
